A happy day
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: DH spoilers.Manipulated crapepilogue, just a regular, summer morning in Potters' household.Harry and Hermione with little kids and Teddy... Please R&R!


Harry and Hermione didn't make it only in DH, but we all know JKR's weakness to a true love story. Here is how I imagine a regular, summer morning in Potters' household. Please R&R. :)

* * *

_**A true Happy day..**_

…"_He'll be all right," murmured Ginny._

_As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absent-mindedly and touched the lighting scar on his forehead._

"_I know he will."_

Harry opened his eyes widely. He looked around, he couldn't see well but he knew, it was just a dream. He was sweaty and his heart was beating fast, one hand on his scar, the scar he hadn't touch since that night he beat Voldemort. He then turned and looked next to him. The _right_ woman was next to him. Sleeping like an angel, her brown, not so bushy after time hair around her, making her pale skin look even more beautiful. Her face, calmed, with just a small smile on her lips, those lips Harry was loving so much.

He put his glasses on and started pecking her face, lightly, just making sure _she_ was there, as always, when he needed her. His hand on her shallower belly, the five months lump there, another reason for him to breath.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, she looked at him and kissed him on the lips. He deepened the kiss and she responded, a small moan heard from her throat, or was his? They kept for some more long moments until air was a need.

They stopped and looked at each other, smiling.

"How are the women of my life?" Harry asked and started his way down her body, her cute purple gown making her skin looking more creamy. He put his hand under it and placed his large palm on her belly, he lowered his head and rested his ear on it as well, above the silky material of her clothes.

"They are hungry," Hermione said and giggled as he tickled her navel with the under-the-gown hand. He smiled and placed a kiss on her abdomen. He kept his way down but Hermione stopped him smiling, she looked at the clock next to her bed.

"Hmm, No Harry, the boys are up, they'll storm in here in any minute. We don't want your sons and godson having a picture of us like that…' She said smiling. Harry though about it for awhile and made his way up and next to her again. Hermione looked at him for awhile, he was nervous and still upset.

"Harry? Was a dream again? Voldemort? What did you se-"

"Nothing like that," Harry answered. She looked at him and forced him gently to look at her, her hand under his chin. He looked deep into her eyes.

"That you had with Ron, was just a flirt right?" he asked, Hermione looked surprised and then smiled.

"Yes, considering, I'm your wife for almost a decade and I have kids with you… what was the dream about? You know you can tell me…" she said smiling, rubbing his arm.

_Of course I can tell you, you are the only one who can understand me._ Harry thought. "Well it was years later, we were in King's Cross. And you were with Ron, and you had two kids, I think the names were Hugo and Rose or something…" Harry started and Hermione chuckled. He looked at her.

"Sorry," she said suppressing another laugh, "Just the name Hugo is a bit,… go on, what else you saw?" she said smiling.

"And I – I was with Ginny, and had three kids, Lilly, James and- Albus- Severus and –" he stopped by Hermione's hard laughing. She tried stretch a hand to show him she would stop, but she decided to put it above her mouth to stop her self. Harry looked at her half-amused, knowing all that was a dream, half-irritated with her interruptions. She calmed down and looked at him after some moments.

"And then our kids Albus and Rosie, if I'm not mistaken, were ready to leave, oh and Draco showed up with his son- - Scorpius,". That made it, Hermione started laughing again, her upper body, resting on the comforter of the bed and her hands on her belly and chest, rubbing both places so she could calm. Harry looked at her and chuckled without wanting it.

"It wasn't funny, Hermione, yours and- Ron's daughter was looking, so- lovely and - as I have imagined the little one inside you!" Harry said firmly after a while and Hermione stopped laughing.

"It was just a flirt for some months, right?" he asked again, Hermione kneeled in front of him, one of her feet beside his right side and the other next to his left. She smiled at him, taking one of his hands and placing it on her belly.

"I thought that was clear, baby, Ron and I never found a way, and we could never do it actually, we were fighting all the time, and I think it was you I ran to when I broke up with him, and that night, almost hmm, eleven years, when we were 19, our little James was conceived, am I right?" she smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Now the question could be if something between you and Ginny could exist, but as far as I know, you ran away from her when you saw clear after the war and she released many things also." Hermione added and placed another more loving kiss on his neck.

"You are the one…" Harry smiled as he buried his face on her hair, his one hand on her belly, the other on her hip, taking her gown up. She gripped his hand and bit lightly his neck. He shivered all over.

Loud noises heard from out of the room. Harry groaned and Hermione grinned as three peers of feet were running in the hole and up the stairs.

"The two of them are the proves of my words," Hermione smiled and pecked his lips as she sat back on her side on their bed. "The other is over here, finally after the two super-woot-woot-quidditch players I'll have my baby version…" Hermione smiled and placed her hands back on her belly. Harry smiled and kissed her neck.

"Stop kissing me and take your ass, get dressed and take them to the Quidditch shop as you promised. All of them, Andromeda will kill you if Teddy asked of her a new broom instead of you." Hermione smiled at him, then her smile left in a second.

"Don't even dare to _think_ of buying to James or Sirius broomsticks, I'll kill you!" Hermione commanded, "The are just 11 and 7, you have promised, Harry James Potter!" she added as soon as he had parted his lips to answer, "Jamie is actually 11" Harry murmured not too loud.

The door opened and three boys stormed into the room as Hermione was getting to her feet. Teddy, the older of the three had his hair red and his eyes yellow that day. He had sorted in Gryffindor tree years ago like his father, Remus. James, Harry's first son, and his actual clone was eleven, ready to join Hogwarts in a month to Hermione's greatest sadness. And then Sirius, the younger so far, which was exactly like Harry but with Hermione's eyes, that made him look more like Harry's father.

"Good morning mom!" the two boys shouted at the same time. Ted looked at her and said lower and smiling. "Good morning Aunt Hermione."

Hermione smiled at the three boys. "Good morning pumpkins." She said as she gathered her towel ready to leave for the bathroom of the master bedroom. The two younger boys groaned as Teddy chuckled. "We are not pumpkins, mom!" James said as he and his brother clamped on the bed close to their father. Teddy sat close to them as well.

"Good morning buddies." Harry smiled at the tree. They responded.

"I have promised you that we'll visit The Shop, today, but we won't buy broomsticks." Harry said and received groans by his sons. Teddy had already his Thunder 3000, he wasn't the Qidditch captain in the team yet, but he was sure he would be eventually.

"But dad! I will be in Hogwarts in a few weeks! I need a broom!" James exclaimed.

"You will need it when you'll be in your second year, I have told you before, I was in the team since the first year by luck…" Harry said under Hermione's deathly look across the room. "But don't worry, we'll be on my broomstick until September," he murmured but wasn't lucky. Hermione gripped a pillow from an armchair they had in their bedroom and threw it at him. The two boys ducked and the pillow found his target. Even his seeker's reflection or his auror training didn't help when Hermione was angry.

The boys started laughing. Harry blow her a kiss from afar and closed his eye to the boys, smirking. Hermione left the bedroom and the boys went downstairs as Harry got ready for Diagon Alley.

Hermione came out of the bathroom, smiling. "Ron and Luna may come here later, Luna and I wan to look for our daughters' bedrooms' furniture." Hermione said smiling as she dried her hair with her wand and put a potion on it. Harry hugged her from behind, breathing in the roses smell of Hermione's skin and cream.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Harry smiled at her, both looking at their reflections in the mirror in front of them.

"Yeah, I have heard about it…" Hermione smirked. Harry bit her neck lightly. She sighted deeply. "You have to-"

"COME ON DAD!" Jamie's voice heard from downstairs.

"You didn't say it," Harry smiled and kept his head on her neck.

"Leave, they are waiting," Hermione chuckled.

"Say it!"

"You have to come back early,"

"Say it!"

"I love you,"

"That's my girl!" Harry smiled and kissed her again. He gripped his wallet and left smiling at her. Found the boys downstairs and left from Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley. That would be an awesome day with the boys. And that would be an awesome life next to Hermione and their kids.

* * *

So? what u think? 


End file.
